Behind Covered Eyes
by Smokey Lonesome
Summary: Basch is letting his shame effect his duty and he is torn between to which country his duty should lay. Vaan is on his way to becoming a great Sky Priate, but he still feels as if he is running away. AsheVaan most probably.
1. Prelude of the Loyal

**a/n: **Ah well, I haven't beaten FF12 yet, but I read the game script. I'm still sort of flying in the dark though. So if there's something wrong tell me and I'll fix it posthaste. I'm still unsure if it's Judge magister or Judge magistrate. oo

**Disclaimer: **FF12 and all it's characters belong to the lovely Square Enix organization. Though I wish they would've spent more time on making this game. It was sort of lacking.

* * *

A barely audible knock came at Lord Larsa Solidors' chamber door. Larsa rose from his seat and opened the door for his guest. The door groaned and behind it a tall Judge stood with his helmet masking his face. The thick armor and engraved designs greatly over exaggerated his body size making him seem like a fierce demon. 

"Judge Magister. I've been waiting." Larsa said gladly beckoning him in with an extended arm. Judge Magister Basch stepped into the ornate room located in a central position in the castle. The room was much larger than Baschs' own quarters only to be rivaled by Larsa's late fathers' room. However, the room was very fitting for the would-be emperor. Basch removed his helmet and held it loosely at his side.

"Is there something I can do for you, my lord?" He said obediently with a slight bow. Having served royalty so long 'my lord' had become a regular phrase in the disgraced Knight's vocabulary. Larsa scrunched his face and walked swiftly to the other side of the room. Larsa kept his back turned to Basch.

"Yes," He muttered to the wall.

"Yes?" Basch inquired. Larsa turned on his heel and looked Basch directly in the eye.

"I've been thinking. Thinking that perhaps I should let you return to service in Rabanastre." Larsa said firmly, staring down the tall man. Basch hid his surprise well. His head turned to the side and he gazed at the carpet that was decorated with the Arcadian sigil.

"I am a stain on Rabanastre's honor, my lord." He said coldly, as he ran his hand down the scar that marked his failures. "My sword lives to protect the empire now."

"Oh yes, I know all of that. It was Gabranth's sword whom protected the Empire. I fear it unfair of me to shoulder you with the responsibility that was his." Basch remained silent. Basch was more than willing to become a judge. He was the one whom had requested it. Yet, it was not common practice to disagree with royalty. Slowly and unsteadily Basch turned towards the door.

"If my lord wishes it…" He said shortly. He kept his teeth clamped tightly. To spend a week among the citizens he had failed too many times. To see their knowing stares, them believing it was him who killed the king. Even if his princess had forgiven him, there was no way he could forgive himself for the lives that were lost because of him.

"Basch." Larsa said to his armored back. "Go to Rabanastre tonight. I shall meet you there in a week." Basch turned his head to look back at Larsa. "For the coronation."

"My orders were to accompany yo-" Larsa waved his hand and cut him off.

"I'm changing them. The decision is yours to make. Stay in Rabanastre a week and decide whether you will come back to Arcadia with me or not." Basch donned his helmet again and gripped the hilt of his sword. He turned after giving a respectful bow and strode of proudly. Larsa stared hard at the empty hallway. Basch had felt more on edge than he had ever seen him. Something was bothering him, tugging at that thin string.

Basch threw his helmet at the tall solid bookcase in his room.His helmet clattered to the floor along with book and a few tuffs of phoenix down.

"Of course I would want to stay here!" Basch yelled to the walls of his solid stone room. "I chose this!" He picked it up and set it on the rack angrily. Piece by polished piece he took off his Judge's armor and put on more inconspicuous clothing. He strapped on his sword and looked at himself in the mirror. He would have to walk across Rabanastre to get to the palace. People would know him, others would not. He just hoped the wrong people wouldn't know the shamed name of Basch Von Rosenberg.

Basch walked for what could be his last time down the Arcadian Palace hallways. His mind was still seething about the proposal Larsa had made to him. Larsa had made it seem that he was not welcome in Arcadia. Perhaps Larsa thought he was not doing a satisfactory job, or a Rabanatrian was not welcomed in the Arcadian military. When he reached the entrance of the Aerodome the guards barred his path.

"Not so fast, punk!" The guard hollered as he placed his hand on Basch's chest. "You need an escort to enter the Aerodome!" Basch stared down at the offending armored glove. He grabbed the hand and began to squeeze until he felt the metal begin to bend around his fat fingers. The other guard grabbed he shoulder roughly. Basch drew his hilt into the gut of the first guard and he hunched over.

"What do you think your doing!?" The larger guard growled at him drawing his sword. Baschs' eyes grew fierce as he held his sword to a weak spot at the guards' armor.

"I'm Judge Magister Basch Von Rosenberg. You should know your places!" He growled. The guard stepped back, sheathed his sword, and bowed low to Basch.

"I'm sorry my lord! We did not recognize you. Please have a safe journey!" The guard blabbered in a respectful panic. Basch let out a frustrated sigh. Arcadians still didn't fully know him, but at least they didn't know him as a traitor.

A senator walked by and scowled at the scene. He continued on his way to the palace. He mind was bothered to see a Judge acting in such a way.

"No…Not just a Judge. I believe that was Judge Magister Basch." The old senator growled to himself.


	2. A Common Thief

**a/n:** There might be another chaptere up tonight. Though, maybe not. Yah never know.

** Disclaimer:** Don't own characters nor what little of the related plot line that ties in. Blah Blah. Square Enix...

* * *

The burning sun over the Westersand bore down onto the roof of the newly named Fronz, Vaan's very own airship. The young blonde man lay on the warmed metal of her roof, taking in the relaxing sun. He recently purchased this airship to further advance his dream of becoming a sky pirate. However, unlike most sky pirates, Vaan had yet to steal anything with his crew. A real sky pirate wouldn't be afraid to steal from anywhere. Most would go towards the castles of Royalty. Though as Vaan had helped restore Rabanastre's princess to her throne and personally knew the leaders of every other nation this did not leave him many options.

Vaan wondered how Balthier became such a famous sky pirate. He was charismatic and polite to most people. How did he bring himself to commit crimes? Vaan scratched his bare arm and rolled onto his side. He'd been able to settle his budget by mark hunting, but that just didn't seem like a true sky pirate.

"Hey Penelo?" He called over the side of the roof. Penelo stuck her head out of the galley window. "I think we should head to Rabanastre for awhile." Vaan climbed down the side of the ship and slide in through the open window. Penelo stepped back as he slide in onto the counter.

"Going to hustle people in Lowtown again, Vaan?" She asked. That was the only crime Vaan had committed since he got this airship. Although, usually he got himself in deeper than he could handle with headhunters or thugs.

"Yeah, maybe." He rubbed the back of his sandy neck. "I want to visit Clan Centurio later too." Vaan walked through the galley and into the cockpit where Kyte was fast asleep in the navigation cubby.

The Fronz hovered higher into the air and shot towards Rabanastre. The large palace came into view before most of the city could be seen. They had not been all to far from their home town so the Fronz reached it quickly. After setting the airship down in the Aerodome, Vaan left towards Lowtown by himself. Penelo had errands to run for the ship and Kyte was still asleep.

Vaan took the stairwell down to Lowtown. Lowtown was the sort of place where the filth of Rabanastre lived. Headhunters were abundant here. The whole place smelled of sewer. The stone was slick with slime that had leaked down from the city above. The hot underground bustled with the lazy citizens. Shady men guarded hiding spots that were hid behind large crates, others gambled in corners. Vaan made his way to the Centre of Lowtown. A large well lit circular area where merchants came to sell goods that wouldn't be allowed above ground. Vaan leaned against a warm moist wall and watched the people walk by. A fat sweaty Seeq eyeballed Vaan as he walked past him. Vaan glared intently at him as well. Not just at the plump filthy Seeq but his large gil pouch that jingled merrily at his side with every hobbled step.

* * *

Basch was nudged awake as the airship touched ground. The people were starting to get off. Basch grabbed his rucksack and joined them. He looked around at all the citizens gathered about. Even from inside the stuffy Aerodome Basch could smell the sweet air of Rabanastre. Arcadian's didn't have many street merchants, unlike Rabanastre where restaurants and merchants were out everywhere and the smell of their cuisine filled the city air. Basch entered the city and sat on the edge of the fountain in the southern square. It was good to be home. Basch felt less agitated about his conversation with Larsa now that he was here. Though, Basch began to feel uncomfortable very quickly. Some people glanced at him as they walk by. Amongst the busy conversation he swore he could hear his name being muttered. Basch got up and headed for the stairwell. He entered Lowtown and figured he would take a good chuck of the way to the palace through the underground. At least in Lowtown he could draw his sword without attracting attention.

* * *

Vaan had made his decision. He'd be relieving that stout slob of his gil. He pushed himself off the wall with his foot, and casually walked towards the vendor near the Seeq. As soon as the Seeq bent over to study a small golden statue Vaan made a mad dash and grabbed the pouch. The thin leather string that tied it to the Seeq's belt snapped and the Seeq waddled frantically after Vaan yelling slurred curses in between snots.

Vaan looked at the portly sack in his hand and laughed. Suddenly he ran into an even larger Seeq with several Bangaa at his side.

"Goooh! Brother you caught him!" The Seeq squealed merrily ending with a great snort. Vaan laughed nervously as he scrambled away from the significantly taller Seeq.

"Caught jah now ya li'l thief!" The brother roared. Vaan hopped up and drew his blade. The giant Seeq barreled towards him. Vaan simply stepped out for his way, but a Bangaa swung his short sword at him and Vaan barely escape being cut. Vaan quickly grabbed the knife and slashed the Bangaa on the arm making him stagger backwards.

Vaan kicked the large Seeq in the shin and reclaimed the money pouch. Vaan turned to escape but he was cut off by another Bangaa. They circled around him with their swords raised. Vaan held his sword and knife tightly and flinched as he saw them all swing their swords down towards him.

"Whhaaa?" The largest Seeq snorted. Vaan opened his eyes to see a sword fall to the ground. The Seeq had a short wooden arrow sticking from his bulbous blue arm. He rapidly twirled around gripping his arm and Vaan took this as a chance to run.

He ran up the stairs and around the corner. Basch handed the crossbow back to the young boy he had borrowed it from.

"Vaan!" He called out to the young blonde man whom whirled around with his sword raised in a panic. Basch jogged to catch up with him.

"Ah, so you helped me out of that fix then?" Vaan asked immediately as he walked quickly towards the exit to Lowtown.

"You have resorted to common thievery, Vaan?" Basch said sternly. Vaan sighed and tossed the bag of gold into the air.

"Yeah, it's not like I could bring myself to steal from the palace. A sky pirate has to steal sometimes, ya know." Vaan said lazily as he bit off the string that tied the bag closed. Vaan offered some gold to Basch.

"It's only fair…" He said jiggling the coins in front of the man. Basch pushed his hand away.

"I have appearances to keep." Basch muttered to the man who had broken him from his prison cage. "Say Vaan, would you like to come see Ashe with me?"

Vaan looked at him, he just realized that Basch was an Arcadian judge and wasn't normally in Rabanastre.

"Yeah, that'd be pretty awesome! You come to visit her?" Vaan asked listening merrily to the money in his pocket jingle.

"Yes, I suppose. Lord Larsa ordered it actually." Basch sighed softly. He figured it would at least create conversation to bring Vaan along. It would make Basch feel more at ease to have another person along that would distract Ashe from him.


	3. A Kind Greeting

**A/n:** So I beat the game last night. This means I can go back and add more detail or whatever, and I probably will do that early tomorrow. You know what just sucks though? I got two other story ideas now….One is actually a DBZ story and the other a Fran/Balthier. However, I don't start new stories if I have one going…But I may eat those words later….Actually as I think about it I know I will. The more I think about the more I really…Really like that Fran/Balthier story.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and plot line belong to Square Enix and I think I need to think of a really good disclaimer and just copy and paste.

* * *

"Your hair looks…Um…" Vaan stuttered as he looked up at the regal man. His haircut greatly resembled that of his dead brother. For the first time in months Vaan walked towards the front gates of the grand palace. The palace was lavishly decorated with the emblems and flags of Dalmasca waving high in the warm desert air. Behind it the dark eerie structure of the fallen Bahamut was visible, serving as a symbol of Dalmasca's freedom.

"As it turns out long hair doesn't fit well in a Judges' helmet." Basch answered what he assumed was a complement with complete honesty. Baschs' old hair cut had snagged on the inside of his helmet which made it a painful accompanist during his daily duties.

Basch bowed low to the guards at the front gate. Without his Judges' armor on he expected that no guard in Rabanastre would recognize him. It was to be expected, and more to his liking that way.

"Judge Magister, I request to see the Queen." Basch said clearly as he rose up from his bow. The guards looked at each other for a moment before one stepped forward.

"You don't…Look like a Judge…" He said checking him over. Basch opened his mouth to speak but Vaan put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you guys know him?" Vaan asked feigning surprise as he motioned towards the stern man. "This is Basch Von Rosenburg, currently serving as Judge Magister in Arcadia." The men quickly sunk into a short bow.

"Captian Basch, you are always welcomed in this palace. Please pass." The guard said. Vaan walked haughtily forward and Basch followed him towards the thick marble doors of the palace. Basch looked back at the guards and saw them whispering to each other. It was unnerving how long a name could be remembered.

"That was Basch?" The guard muttered to the other. "You think he's coming back?"

One of the servants greeted them humbly. He guided them towards the courtyard where the Lady Ashe was. Vaan admired how many valuable things there was in the hallways they walked through. Vases worth more than the gold trimmed table they sat on, tile on the floor that would pay for a whole airship armada, but no matter how much there was Vaan couldn't find it in himself to take any of it.

"Lady Ashe, it is good to see you again." Basch said sincerely as they walked into the bright courtyard. Ashe walked towards them. It was like a bright light emanated off Dalmasca's valiant queen. Her glow affected everything around her, making everything seem brighter and more significant.

"Basch and Vaan too. I didn't expect to see either of you till later this week." She said gladly to her friends. Ashe warmly shook Baschs' hand with both of hers. Vaan, however, lingered in the background. He was at a slight loss of words. For a Queen seemed so much higher than the woman he had once knew.

"Vaan I've seen your airship flying around a lot lately. How is it up there?" She confronted him as he was pretending to be focused on a fountain.

"It's great! Um…it's hard to be a Sky Pirate if you have nothing to steal though." Vaan said quickly, brushing the hair from his face. Ashe laughed and put her hand on his shoulder. Vaan looked at it and noticed that she no longer worn her wedding ring even though Balthier had returned it.

"You haven't been stealing from the palace have you?" She asked in a mock seriousness that was easily visible.

"That's that problem. That would be like stealing from you." Ashe smiled and the stood in silence.

"Lord Larsa requested I…stay here until the Coronation." Basch said suddenly cutting through the golden silence. "He is actually considering making me stay here permanently."

"It would be Dalmasca's honor to have you back in her borders again Basch!" She said happily. Basch looked at the ground. She was easy to read, Ashes' words were most sincere. Though, Basch just didn't feel right about it. He'd grown so accustom to Arcadia.

"I guess you have a lot to talk about then." Vaan rubbed the back of his neck and started to turn around. "I guess I should go." Vaan strode off in a hurry and Ashe jogged after him.

"Vaan you're welcome in the palace anytime." Ashe said placing her slender fingers on his hot shoulder. "I've been growing apart for my friends lately and I don't like it…"

"Anytime?" Vaan asked. Ashe nodded making Vaan smile. Those words put his mind at ease. The front gates would not normally let him in, but he could always sneak in. However, most times he figured the Queen would be to busy to see him.

"I'll give you a ride in my airship sometime then." He hummed pleasantly to her. Vaan took a few more steps before he turned again. "And if you should ever need a kidnapper…" Vaan ran down the hallway before Ashe could say another word.

She sighed and put on a smile for Basch. He seemed to be staring off at the Bahamut. Ashe walked up besides him.

"It is a scar on this landscape, isn't it?" Basch said looking over the black screw that lay impaled into the earth.

"One that we wear proudly, Basch. Not all scars are those of shame." Basch nodded at those words. His brother's body was buried out in the desert by that ship. Basch had wanted to take him back to their homeland, but Noah would've wanted to stay near the country he protected with his life.

"Lord Larsa sends his best wishes." Basch said trying to change the conversation. "He will be coming later this week."

"I see. Well this palace welcomes him as well." Ashe said trying to sound genuine. He seemed much more distant to her now than ever. "And if you decide to stay…There will always be a place for you as General."

Basch continued to stare off into the distance. He opened his mouth to speak several times, but always stopped before words could slip out.

"I think…I'll go pay a visit to Bahamut, my Lady. If you would please excuse me."


	4. Your Freedom Be Damned

A/n: Ehyah! There are a million dishonest and simpler ways to say why I haven't updated, but honestly I just didn't write anything. Didn't want to lie to you. It's cool though, all I have to do is play the game to get my spirit back. My other story will be updated soon too. Luckily I'm a smart sort of lass and wrote down the ideas for the chapters.

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns the character, some content, all that jazz.

Ashe stared down at her kingdom, or the part that wasn't block by the palace perimeter. After her guests had left Ashe retreated to her room. Soon this would not even be her room anymore. She would be expected to move into the royal chamber. The room every king and queen had slept in since the palace had been built. This was the only room in the palace that did not make her feel so alone. She savored the view of the town from this balcony. She only wished that she could see the citizens clearly. From this balcony everything looked so small. She had been told once that a good queen concentrates as a kingdom as a whole, and not just individual people. But she wanted to know each and every person in her city. From here she couldn't even make out the looks on their faces.

Queen, she mauled the thought over in her mind. Her name would be forever be written in Rabanstre's history as a Queen in a few days. She thought about her mother and how her daily life was. She always had worn complicated dresses and sat with an expressionless look on her face. In private she was always so playful, right up to her death. Ashe wondered if being Queen would be like that for her, switching between two personalities all the time. She had freed this country, fought with her own sword and shed her own blood for it.

As a Queen she would no longer be expected to fight to defend her country. The thought of sitting around and being a figure merely for show sickened her. She wanted to be a Queen that would fight on the front lines, but no one would ever allow it. She was the last of the royal line. She was a precious gem to the kingdom, a gem that was to be kept safe in a metal box.

The hot desert sun was starting to set as Vaan finally strolled into the Aerodome. Penelo sat on in the entrance of the airship, running her dagger along a piece of whetstone. Kytes jumped down from the roof of their ship and fell forward onto his hands.

"It's about time!" Vaan tossed the bag of pilfered coins to the young boy who immediately began digging in it.

"You took forever, did you get anything good?" Penelo asked, hopping down and looking over Kytes shoulder. Her eyes widened at the amount of gold in the bag.

"He did great!" Kytes exclaimed, taking several coins from the bag and tossing them in the air. "I think we should go treat ourselves to a meal." Before Vaan could answer Penelo and Kytes took off. They looked like a happy family as they strolled through the streets. Vaan couldn't help but like moments like these. Where he was among his childhood friends and could laugh at even the stupidest things.

The inexperienced crew ended up at the bar and took seats in the loft around a table in the corner. Kytes began to split the coins between them for their own spending, though a large portion was put towards things for the ship. Vaan pocketed his share of the coins and looked up at Penelo.

"I saw a lot of old friends today." Penelo looked up and Vaan placed his elbows on the table and leaned in closer. "Basch took me with him to the palace to see Ashe."

Vaan purposely left out being saved by Basch. There were certain appearances he had to keep as well. Not that he would lose any respect from his friends, but he just wouldn't hear the end of it for a long time. Sky Pirates don't need saving.

"He's visiting? How's Ashe doing? She nervous?" Penelo asked eagerly to Vaan whose face had gone blank. He realized that he really hadn't asked that many questions.

"Well Basch showed up early from Archadia. Didn't really find out much else." The blonde sky pirate grinned sheepishly as he leaned back in his chair. Penelo sighed as their meal arrived. They wolfed it down readily. Penelo's cooking was alright, but it never held a candle to a professionals.

The night began to steadily pass. The bar grew louder as it's inhabitants drank more. Kytes left early after dinner to go spend his money. Vaan managed to wonder over to a poker table filled with shady men. Penelo looked over his shoulder for awhile. Vaan concentrated on his cards he had not even noticed when she left.

The young sky pirates' winnings had grown to a substantial size. The men scowled at their hands as he looked around trying to read their faces. He had enough money to feed his crew for the next year at least. However, he was confindent he could win this last hand. Vaan's eyes shifted to a olive Bangaa. His left eye twitched slightly. That was his tell. He was bluffing his hand. Vaan raised his bet, sure enough the lying bangaa folded as well as several other men.

Vaan and a shady Hume were left now. The other men had left the table and went downstairs. The Hume raised the last of his pile. This man was hard to read. He wore his long greasy red hair over his face so that it was barely visible. Only men with obvious facial tells would do that in a game. Vaan studied him over and matched his bet. The cards were called. Vaan had beaten his full house with a royal flush. The table shook as he jumped to his feet.

"Cheatin' pirate!" The Hume drew his short blade and pointed it in Vaan's face.

Vaan innocently raised his hands and scooted his chair back slowly. He stood up and the blade followed him as he rose.

"I'm just good at poker. That isn't a crime." Vaan flicked the blade away from his face. "Now put that down before I make you."

The angry card player stuck his short sword into the table. He couldn't prove Vaan was cheating. He looked away as Vaan began to gather his winnings. Suddenly he whipped around and bashed Vaan against the head with a bottle. Vaan felt the bottle shatter above his eye. He picked up his bag of money and stumbled down the stairs. The oily Hume drew his short sword from the table and followed him. Vaan regained some of his sense and sprinted out the door with his money. He ran until he was sure the man wasn't chasing him.

The unlucky sky pirate walked down the streets plucking pieces of glass from his head. The cuts weren't too deep and he didn't think that they would need to be stitched. Before he knew it he was in front of the palaces' out wall. He looked up at the glowing windows. Ashe was in there right now. Vaan climbed up crates looking up at the large palace. It looked so lonely in there. Before he knew it he had pulled himself up onto the ledge of the wall.

Still slightly stunned Vaan uneasily sat on the ledge and searched for a cloth to stop the bleeding. As he pulled one out of his vest he fell forward onto the grassy lawn. Vaan rolled over on his back. He felt dizzy still, today was turning out to be a very bad day for him. He glared up at the starlit desert sky and wondered what the easiest way to escape the palace walls was. He couldn't just walk out the gates or scale the wall again.

He got to his feet and stumbled across the lawn. He would try to find a friend that could escort him out. Vaan regained his sense of stealth when he entered the palace. As he reached the third floor the weary man started to read the room labels on the door. At the end of the first hallway he found one that read 'Royal Lady's chamber'

He wondered if it was wrong of him to assume that this would be Ashe's room. He unsurely knocked on the door. The worst case scenario would be he would be chased by a guard. That would make a perfectly horrible ending to a horrible day. No answer came, Vaan waited. He leaned in closer towards the door. Moments later the door opened.

Vaan and Ashe were face to face. Ashe's eyes widened with surprise. Vaan backed off slightly and swayed.

"I was wondering if you could let me o—" Vaan was interrupted as Ashe took his face in her hand. "You're bleeding!"

Vaan hesitated before he nodded his head. He was slowly dragged into her room and sat on her bed. He looked around. This room was probably bigger than any house he had ever lived in. The carpet was red as well as the walls and curtains. Everything seemed to be trimmed in gold. She put a cloth on his head and began to dab at it. Vaan looked up at her. His brain still felt addled, but she looked so lovely. A string of her dirty blonde hair dropped over her smooth pale face. This felt nice, having someone so intently concentrating on him, taking care of him.

He winced at the pain but continued to smile foolishly. She grabbed his hand and placed it over the cloth. He held it there and continued to look at her.

"I have to ask, what happened?" She sighed as she sat down next to him.

"Gambling, I won a lot! Could've done without being hit with a bottle though…" Vaan laughed as he jingled what winnings he had made away with. "Then I ended up here…and fell into the courtyard."

Ashe smiled as she folded her hands in her lap. "It sounds fun. Well not being hurt, but living like that."

"You miss it?" He asked the soon to be Queen. She shook her head.

"I've never been able to live like that." She rubbed her eyes and brushed that lone strand of hair from her face. "I feel so detached from the people I'm going to rule over. I'd like to just go out and be able to talk with people." Vaan listened to her talk and fell backwards onto the soft bed. The bed just seemed to melt around him. Ashe laid down beside him. He could feel her right there next to him. Her heat warmed his cold bare arm.

"I know I can't." She sighed, Vaan rolled on to his side and watched the curtain whistle with the cold night wind. She looked up at him.

"Well…I'll always be here." He said quietly. "Even if I fly off somewhere I'd always come back if you ask it." Vaan felt and overwhelming urge to stroke Ashe's beautiful soft face. He resisted it. There was no way she could ever think of him as anything but a friend. Queens didn't have lovers, they didn't have boyfriends, they had men of honor that could be fitting husbands. He would never be a man like that.

Ashe rolled over placing her back against his chest. Without thought he placed his hand on her waist. Vaan closed his eyes. This would have to stop here.

"You're going to make a great ruler." Vaan whispered as he got off the bed. The night air cooled his warmed heart. "I have to go, I might actually be missed if I stay out too long." Vaan slowly turned to leave as Ashe still lay stretched along the bed.

"See you later then!" Vaan waved as he left the doorway. Vaan rubbed his tired face and looked down at the cloth he was still holding. Aside from the pain in his head he chest ached. His heart felt like it was melting down into his organs. Vaan placed the cloth back on his head and tried to forget the pain. He walked halfway down the hallway before he froze. He turned around and swiftly marched back into Ashe's room. She was sitting on her bed looking out the balcony windows.

"I…sort of need an escort out of the castle." He grinned awkwardly, scratching the side of his face.


End file.
